Insoles for footwear are generally made of plastic (chemical polymers) and/or leather. They are often made in factories in standard size and large numbers and do, by nature, not accommodate different feet correctly or optimally. Orthopedic insoles are generally custom-made to accommodate the specific foot print of the human subject. However, production involves extensive measuring and manual labor. Consequently, we have identified a challenge in the art to produce custom-made insoles that do not require extensive measuring, manual custom-made labor, during an extensive time and/or for high costs.